five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Mini(-Lewa)'s
Five Night at Mini(-Lewa)'s is a game released in 2020 by Scott Cawthon and BCCGameTime. This game works the same as most other FNaF games; however, unlike most other FNaF games, FNaM(L) is meant to be a funny game rather than a horror one. Description Welcome to Mini-Lewa's pizzaria, a family friendly place of fun and happiness and joy and all that other stuff! Meet the main crew; Mini-Lewa, the snarky, high-pitched star of the show, Judge Nuju, an always-annoyed annoyed Turaga with a short temper who slams his hammer a lot, and Berix, the sugar-high Agori who is completely insane from eating all the sugar here. Oh, and there used to be a Mini-Lewa-Mobile, but Mini-Lewa doesn't need a car. You happen to be the night guard at this place. Have fun! Gameplay The gameplay is pretty much exactly the same as FNaF1. You don't move, you look at the security cameras to find the animatronics, and you have doors to protect yourself. If one of the animatronics gets into your Office, they will pop up, resulting in the game over screen that shows you a newspaper. Animatronics This game has 5 animatronics total, Mini-Lewa, Berix, Judge Nuju, the Mini-Lewa-Mobile, and the Golden Mini, the last one actually being a golden recolor of whichever of the three main animatronics you encountered most recently. Movement Patterns Judge Nuju Judge Nuju's pattern is plain and simple: Show Stage, Mess Hall, West Hallway O' Fun, West Hallway Corner O' Fun, and then your Office. However, Judge Nuju will get more aggressive the more he is spotted on camera and the more he fails to get inside your Office. Berix Berix has no pattern whatsoever. Berix actually teleports; the room he goes into next once he leaves the Show Stage is chosen by a random number generator. This can end in the player losing in the later nights, as Berix's unpredictable pattern will become even more unpredictable as the game progresses. Mini-Lewa Mini-Lewa is one of the biggest threats in game. His pattern is actually chosen by yourself, as he will be in the room farthest from the one you're currently looking at...usually. This can lead to Mini-Lewa actually setting up your own demise, as his main goal is to lead you on a wild goose chase that will end in him being in one of the two hall corners. The Mini-Lewa-Mobile The Mini-Lewa-Mobile starts out in The Garage, and acts nearly the same as Foxy; dashing to your office when you don't check in on The Garage enough. However, rather than attack you, if you don't close the door in time, the Mini-Lewa-Mobile will use itself to jam the door, leaving you vulnerable to Judge Nuju and Mini-Lewa. Golden Mini The Golden Mini will only appear if you view the West Hallway Corner O' Fun and see an advertisement for golden masks rather than the usual Mini-Lewa poster. It will be a golden recolor of either Judge Nuju, Berix, or Mini-Lewa, whichever one you've most recently encountered. The strategy to avoid getting a game over by Golden Mini is just to pull up the monitor and find it's normal counterpart on camera. Quotes "STOP WATCHIN' ME, YA JERK!" -'' Judge Nuju ''"Sugah!" - ''Berix ''"Ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba da da da da da-okay, I'm just going to go knock you out now." ''- Mini-Lewa during a power outage. Locations Show Stage (CAM 01) Spawning point for Mini-Lewa, Berix, and Judge Nuju. The camera shows what appears to be a stage meant for a comedy club, with various pie filling splatters on the floor and wall. Mess Hall (CAM 02) The Mess Hall camera shows a room with several plastic, circular tables on a wooden floor. The walls appear to be various shades of purple. Judge Nuju, Berix, and Mini-Lewa go through here. Practice Room (CAM 03) The practice room camera shows a blank room with no paint. A few scripts can be seen on a wooden bench. Berix and Mini-Lewa go through here. The Garage (CAM 04) Spawning point for The Mini-Lewa-Mobile. The camera shows us an area made to look like an average garage; gray, lifting metal door, ETC. The Mini-Lewa-Mobile passes through here. West Hall O' Fun (CAM 05A) An average, typical hallway. Has a few posters here and there, but nothing interesting. Judge Nuju, The Mini-Lewa-Mobile, Mini-Lewa and Berix pass through here. West Hallway Corner O' Fun (CAM 05B) It's a hallway corner. With a Mini-Lewa poster that occasionally changes to a poster of Mini-Lewa taunting you OR an advertisement for golden masks. Nothing else needs to be said. Judge Nuju and Mini-Lewa go through here. East Hall O' Comedy (CAM 06A) Basically, the same as the West Hall O' Fun, but with different posters. Berix and Mini-Lewa go through here. East Hallway Corner O' Comedy (CAM 06B) Same as West Hallway Corner O' Fun, but rather than a poster of Mini-Lewa, there's some rules that occasionally change into scripts for comedy acts. Restrooms (CAM 07) This camera is disabled, with the word "PERV!" over the static. Kitchen (CAM 666) This camera shows a brightly light kitchen that's completely clean, has various recipe books on the counters about how to make delicous things, and kitchen nessecities. Happy music plays while viewing this camera. Berix and Mini-Lewa pass through here. Some Random, Small Space That No One Cares About (CAM 0) Exactly what it says on the tin. Berix and Mini-Lewa go through here. Nights Night 1 ''"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Well, congratulations on your new job at Mini-Lewa's pizza! ...Yeeeeeeaaaah, now we move on to the part that you're most likely worried about if you've heard the news lately. YES, our animatronics walk around at night. Now, BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, our animatronics WILL NOT mistake you for an endoskeleton without it's costume on, or try to just outright kill you. We ain't Fazbear Entertainment; we have technicians. ...However, as of recently, it's now nessecary to keep the animatronics from getting into your office. Why? Well, as of recently, there's been some sort of random face graffiti artist going by the initials of YJF. Anyone who's asleep, daydreaming, or otherwise not concious is fair game. Now, our animatronics will knock you out if they get in your office. This leaves you prey to YJF, and...well...for whatever reason, the public now thinks that his face graffiti is taboo, and that if someone has YJF's face graffiti on them, they, and by extension whatever company they work for, shall not get cookies ever again. And we're kinda on a cookie shortage right now, soooooo...yeah, we can't let you get knocked out. Now, as for what animatronics are active tonight...well, that'd be Judge Nuju and Berix. Judge Nuju is aggressive, and will just go to your office the shortest way possible, while Berix...yeah, he's programmed to act like he's on a sugar high...for every single second of his life; so that means he has no pattern, but is instead incredibly unpredictable. ...Yeah. Have fun." Category:Games Category:Work in progress